Gallium nitride (GaN) materials with broad energy bandgap has characteristics such as superior forward characteristics, a high breakdown voltage, and a low intrinsic carrier density, the characteristics being suitable for power semiconductor devices such as power switches.
There is a Schottky barrier diode, a metal semiconductor field effect transistor, or a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), etc., as a power semiconductor device.
In the case of such a semiconductor device, since the variation width of the leakage current is uneven, the breakdown voltage is low and the characteristics of the device cannot be predicted so that the reliability of the device is low.